Cat Blanc
" " is an episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its world premiere was on November 9, 2019 in Switzerland for French viewers on RTS Un. Synopsis When Marinette makes a serious mistake, she has to face the consequences by fighting the last person she ever imagined would get akumatized. Plot In his repository, Gabriel tells Emilie that he misses her but will get Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Miraculouses in order to repair their past mistakes. Meanwhile at Trocadéro, the girls wait for Marinette to come back from giving a gift to Adrien for his fifth names day. Alya is confident that she’ll do it, but Alix is sure she won’t, willing to bet her skates, though Rose bets her favorite unicorn plush that she will. The girls then spot Marinette coming back and see that she didn’t deliver her gift, much to their disappointment. Marinette expresses doubt as to whether or not Adrien will like the gift, though Alya tells her that the only way to know is by giving it to him. Rose firmly tells Marinette that until she delivers her gift, there will be no more picnics, sleepovers, or movies, therefore giving Marinette the motivation she needs to follow through. She heads to the Agreste mansion, and on her way, Tikki asks Marinette if she’s really going to give her gift to Adrien. Marinette says that she won’t take no for an answer. However, once she arrives at the mansion, she learns from Nathalie on the intercom that Adrien isn’t home. Marinette asks her when he’ll be home, but Nathalie doesn’t know and hangs up. Marinette is perplexed since Adrien’s fencing tournament should’ve already ended. Tikki suggests Marinette give her gift to him at school, but remembering what Rose had said, Marinette decides to sneak the gift into Adrien’s room as Ladybug. Tikki is against Marinette using her powers for personal reasons, but Marinette promises to be quick and transforms into Ladybug, who then enters Adrien’s room through an open window. Once inside, she immediately begins admiring all his possessions. Once arriving home, Nathalie tells Adrien that he is late, to which Adrien says that the fencing tournament took longer than expected and they dropped Kagami home. Nathalie lets Adrien in, and on the way to his room, he asks her to tell his father that he won, to which Nathalie says she’ll do once he finishes working. Meanwhile, Ladybug continues to admire Adrien’s things until she remembers the gift. She places it on his bed and prepares to leave when she realizes that she didn’t sign it. So she grabs a pencil and puts her signature on the card before taking off. Unbeknownst to her, as she is leaving, Adrien comes into his room and sees her. He spots Marinette gift, a barrette hat, on his bed and wonders why Ladybug would leave a gift from Marinette in his room. Plagg suggests that maybe Marinette asked her to, but Adrien quickly realizes that Marinette and Ladybug are the same person and the boy Ladybug had once said she loved was him. Plagg tries to deny it, but it’s too late. Plagg reminds Adrien that he and Ladybug shouldn’t know each other’s identities, but Adrien insists that she doesn’t need to know his identities just because he knows hers and promises that everything will be okay. Putting the barrette on his head, he runs out his room, though Plagg compares the situation to smelly cheese, saying that putting it in a box won’t stop it from smelling. While heading back to Trocadéro, Ladybug is met by Bunnyx, who informs her that something had happened to cause a disaster in the future. She asks Ladybug if she did anything abnormal, but Ladybug cannot think of anything, so she takes her inside her Burrow. Ladybug looks around and sees many points in the past and future, so Bunnyx puts a bowl over her head to prevent her from seeing anything. She then takes Ladybug to a future Paris where everything has been destroyed and flooded, telling her to capture the akuma and restore order. She heads back inside her Burrow in order to be able to jump back into time in case anything goes wrong. Once she’s gone, Ladybug spots an akumatized Cat Noir singing to himself on top of the building’s edge. Cat Noir, now Cat Blanc, is delighted to see Ladybug, exclaiming that he thought he’d lost her forever and prepares to snatch her earrings, only for Ladybug to kick him away and ask what’s the matter with him. Cat Blanc apologizes for being rude and asks for her Miraculous, stating that he’s made some mistakes and tearfully pleads for Ladybug to save him. Ladybug looks around him to see where his akuma could be, only for Cat Blanc to say that it’s in his broken heart before attacking her. As the two battle, Cat Blanc reveals that he knows she’s Marinette, which shocks Ladybug since she never told him that. Bunnyx watches this unfold from her Burrow and sees the point in time when Marinette as Ladybug left her gift for Adrien in his room. She then sees Marinette go back to the girls and delightfully explains that she gave her gift to Adrien, causing Alix to give Rose her unicorn plushie back. Bunnyx is perplexed since she doesn’t remember that happening and sees that her own unicorn plushie is fading away. She looks further and sees that after Marinette had told the girls that she put her gift in Adrien’s room, Adrien had come by, confessed his love to Marinette, and the two kissed, much to the other girls’ delight. She then looks back to where Ladybug is fighting Cat Blanc, who demands that she give him her Miraculous so that he can fix everything. He fires a Mega Cataclysm at her, which destroys an entire building, much to Bunnyx’s horror. Adrien and Marinette become an official couple, which is even reported on the news by Nadja Chamack. Meanwhile, Cat Blanc tells Ladybug that everything had been perfect until Hawk Moth found out about their love, claiming that’s what caused the terrible destruction. Bunnyx wonders how and sees a point in time when Gabriel tells Marinette that her dating Adrien is making the Agreste brand look bad and she must end the relationship, threatening to remove Adrien from school if she doesn’t. Tom and Sabine are angry that Gabriel is breaking their daughter’s heart and bans him and Nathalie from ever coming to their bakery again. Later, Marinette visits the Agreste mansion and breaks up with Adrien, much to his heartbreak. Adrien wants to go after her, but his bodyguard prevents him from doing so. Nathalie watches this unfold from the window of Gabriel’s atelier and informs Hawk Moth that everything is going to plan. Hawk Moth creates an akuma and sends it after Marinette. Meanwhile, Adrien begs his bodyguard to let him go after Marinette, to which he reluctantly agrees. While heading towards her, he notices the akuma and, in a panic, transforms into Cat Noir and destroys it with his Cataclysm, much to Marinette’s shock. It is then that Cat Noir reveals that he’s been aware that she was Ladybug, and the two embrace. Nathalie, who also witnessed Adrien’s transformation, informs Hawk Moth that his son is Cat Noir. Though he is shocked at first, he quickly deduces that the Miraculouses will soon be his. Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir/Cat Blanc (Cat Blanc in alternative future only) * Bunnyx * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma Minor Characters * Emilie Agreste * Alya Césaire * Rose Lavillant * Juleka Couffaine * Alix Kubdel (present) * Mylène Haprèle * Kagami Tsurugi (mentioned) * Nathalie Sancoeur * Mr. Kubdel (flashback) * Chloé Bourgeois (alternative future) * Sabrina Raincomprix (alternative future) * Nino Lahiffe (alternative future) * Luka Couffaine (alternative future) * Ivan Bruel (alternative future) * Nadja Chamack (alternative future) * Tom Dupain (alternative future) * Sabine Cheng (alternative future) * Adrien's bodyguard (alternative future) * Students * Civilians Trivia * This marks the second appearance of Bunnyx, following "Timetagger". ** It is revealed why Alix was chosen as Bunnyx by Ladybug. By traveling, Bunnyx can see everything whether past, present, or future. So it is very important that she knows how to keep secrets so as not to create a temporal catastrophe, an ability that Ladybug detected in Alix. * This episode has many notable facts that are erased from reality after Ladybug goes back in time to stop her past self from writing her name on the letter that led Adrien to discover her secret identity. ** This is the first time Marinette is shown with her hair down. ** Marinette, Nathalie, and Adrien's bodyguard witness Adrien transform into Cat Noir, making them the fourth, fifth, and sixth characters to know his identity after Master Fu, Plagg and Tikki. *** Nathalie informs Gabriel making him the seventh. ***Cat Noir never gets akumatized since Ladybug corrected her mistake. *** This is the third time Marinette figured out Cat Noir's identity following "Oblivio" and "Desperada". This is the second time Adrien figured out Ladybug's identity following "Oblivio". In said episode they both forget about their discovery after the Miraculous Ladybug (superpower), and in "Desperada", Marinette finding out was erase due to the Second Chance. **** This marks the second time Marinette learning Adrien's/Cat Noir's identity has been reverted due to time related Miraculous superpowers. ** This is the first time Cat Noir uses Cataclysm on an akuma which now confirm that they can be killed/destroyed. ** This is the third time Marinette is targeted by an akuma, following "Zombizou" and "Chameleon". *** Like those episodes, the akuma was kept away from Marinette. **** Unlike them, this time the akuma wasn't driven away, but caught before it could reach her. ** This is the second time a person physically touches an akuma, following Lila Rossi in "Chameleon". ** Cat Noir is the fourth superhero to be akumatized, following Queen Bee into Queen Wasp, Rena Rouge into Rena Rage, and Carapace into Shell Shock. *** This is the fifth time a Miraculous holder is akumatized, following the above four and Gabriel Agreste into the Collector in the episode of the same name. ** This is the first time someone besides Gabriel is in Agreste mansion's repository, and the first time Adrien sees Emilie in person after her disappearance. ** This is the second time Adrien irrationally uses his powers as Cat Noir out of anger, following "Santa Claws". *** It is the third time he has attempted to use his power on a living being, in this case Hawk Moth, following attempts on Ladybug in "Dark Cupid" and "Despair Bear". **** However, the first two times he was mind controlled into doing it this is the first time he did it on his own. ** The Ladybug Miraculous and Butterfly Miraculous are cataclysmed and destroyed (along with their owners) by Cat Blanc's Mega Cataclysm. *** And by extent, since Cat Blanc's Mega Cataclysm covered Paris entirely, it can be assumed that the Miracle Box along with its Miraculouses and its owner, were also cataclysmed and destroyed. *** This marks the third time a Miraculous is destroyed by Cataclysm, following the Bee Miraculous in "Queen Wasp" and the Rabbit Miraculous in "Timebreaker". ** This is the second time Marinette and Adrien share a kiss and briefly become a couple following "Oblivio". * Hawk Moth is shown to be able to call for his Cane from afar. * One of Cat Blanc's powers, Mega Cataclysm, is based on Black Storm, one of the original powers for Cat Noir. * It's revealed Bunnyx knows Ladybug's, Cat Noir's and Hawk Moth's secret identities, even before the events of "Cat Blanc". * It's revealed that Ladybug, and possibly Cat Noir, are unaware that there's another Butterfly Miraculous holder supervillain in the future, proving she didn't hear Timetagger revealing that to Hawk Moth, back in "Timetagger" * The sentence: "It's bigger on the inside." Which Ladybug pronounces when entering Bunnyx's Burrow is a sentence often said by people in the Doctor Who franchise when entering The Doctor's TARDIS for the first time. ** The interior of Bunnyx's Burrow is also decorated to look like the roundels on the walls of the Tardis interior throughout the classic series of Doctor Who, Which ran from 1963-1989. * The moon's appearance after Cat Blanc's attack on it resembles the Death Star from Star Wars. Specifically "Episode 4: A New Hope" because the Death Star in "Episode 6: Return of the Jedi" was not a full sphere as it wasn't completely built yet. * It seems when a Cat Miraculous user is angry the power of Cataclysm increases, also meaning that some Miraculous superpowers are linked to the holder's emotions. * This is the third time we see two Ladybugs at the same time. ** Like "Timebreaker", they come from two different points in time. * It's revealed Adrien has a fifth first name which is Athanase. ** It's means this episode partly takes place during May 2nd. * This is the first time that when Ladybug was de-evilizing the Akuma she didn't say her original catchphrase, she said "Time to de-evilize Cat Noir". * This episode showed scenes from "The Evillustrator", "Frightningale", "Glaciator", and "Timebreaker". * This is fourth time Ladybug guesses incorrectly where the akuma is, the others being "Antibug", "The Dark Owl" and "Chameleon". * When Hawk Moth mentioned about the heroes love being their downfall in "Oblivio", he was partially right. ** In the alternate future he tried to use Ladybug's love against Cat Noir, as well as akumatizing him and by forcing his son to choose resulting in his power being a massive explosion where Gabriel not only caused the downfall of the heroes but his own as well. ** While being blinded by the prospect of victory, Gabriel made a terrible mistake as well by giving his son the infinity powers of destruction, he didn't only put Ladybug at the risk of being destroyed but also by extension the Ladybug Miraculous. If they were then the ultimate wishing power wouldn't have been achieved. ** Adrien's mistake was despite saving Marinette he transformed out in the open allowing his identity to be discovered partially leading to their downfall. * Gabriel calling Marinette his master piece is what he also called Audrey in "Style Queen". * This is the third time someone is referred a 'prince' following "Princess Fragrance" and "Syren". * Cat Blanc confusing the Ladybug of the past for the one in his time is similar to what he did in "Volpina" confusing the current Butterfly Miraculous holder (his father) for the Ancient Chinese Butterfly Miraculous holder. * In this episode, it's revealed that Marinette has tried 562 times to tell Adrien how she feels. In the alternative future, she succeeded whilst in the fixed future she had to rub her name out to save the future. * If Hawk Moth and the Butterfly Miraculous are destroyed an akumatized victim will remain akumatized. * Ladybug saying "The best kept secrets are the ones you never tell" which is what she also says in "Miraculer". * Due to everyone being destroyed as a result of Cat Blanc's powers the kwamis are the only ones that are still here (with the exception of Plagg) because when a Miraculous is destroyed a kwami loses their physical form and returns to the way they were before the jewels were made. Errors * Marinette's eyelashes disappear briefly during her conversation with Tikki. * When the akuma enters Cat Noir's bell, the butterfly-shaped light mask's activation sound can be heard when the scene jumps to Cat Noir's face, but the mask doesn't appear on his face nor Hawk Moth's. (most likely because they're face to face with each other) * Despite Ladybug destroying Cat Blanc's tail/belt for mistakenly thinking the akuma was there, the part of the belt that is usually tied up in his waist is still on him until he gets de-akumatized. * When Ladybug was viewing a burrow portal linked to the Mesozoic Era, Otis Césaire's bracelet can be seen on the right arm of the Tyrannosaurus Rex shown. *When Cat Noir is seen trying to fight off the akuma, the ring appears silver. de:Cat Blanc es:Cat Blanc fr:Chat Blanc pl:Chat Blanc ru:Белый Кот Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired US episode